Right Here Waiting For You
by SuperAzn
Summary: OliverxSeanny. This is the sequel to I'll Remember You. Oliver and Seanny's life was going great but something is going to happen. ABANDONED. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. And if I did I would have let Sean stay for the third movie.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to "I'll Remember You" Please review  
  
"Right Here Waiting For You"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seanny Diggory is now a Sixth Year in Hogwarts and it has been two years since she and Oliver Wood were together. Nothing was really going wrong with them.  
  
In the Great Hall, Oliver was at the Gryffindor table and he was planning out the tactics the Quidditch team was going to use on the next game against Slytherin. Seanny went to him and sat next to him.  
  
"Hi Ollie," Seanny said.  
  
Oliver looked up and smiled. "Hi Seanny."  
  
"You're making another play for the game that's coming up against Slytherin?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going nuts on what to do."  
  
Seanny looked over his arm and studied the game play that Oliver had so far. "Umm…Oliver, no offense but this isn't a really a good game play. I mean Zach could have any opportunity to hit one of your players at any time with the bludger. Look." She showed him what he could do better to the game play and have a definite win-win game.  
  
"Seanny, how did you know that?" Oliver asked her when she showed him that Zach had a clear chance to hit anyone with the bludger.  
  
"Remember I use to go out with him? I know how he would think of things," Seanny replied.  
  
Then they saw To0M who was talking to Ginny. So Oliver and Seanny decided to go to them and see what's up. Because To0M didn't look to happy.  
  
"Hey To0M. Why do you look so upset?" Seanny asked.  
  
"I'm not upset," To0M said. "It's just something about Cassandra."  
  
"Cassandra?" Seanny asked, looking at Oliver.  
  
Oliver wasn't really all that curious and he looked a little worried. "She was my ex-girlfriend that moved to France. But the thing is that I didn't really officially breakup with her. I just stopped sending her owls."  
  
Seanny looked a little worried now. Even though she was a Sixth Year she was still 15 and her 16th birthday was coming up soon. She really didn't want to worry about anything else other than the party she was going to have in about 2 months. "Ollie, do you mean that she still thinks you're her boyfriend?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Oliver looked at her and he wasn't kidding at all.  
  
Seanny was worried now and she looked at him worried. She never thought that she would have to deal with that in her life.  
  
"Seanny, are you okay?" To0M asked.  
  
Seanny looked at her and nodded. "I'm okay To0M," she lied. She didn't want it to be a burden to them.  
  
Ginny shrugged and then went to the Gryffindor Common Room because she forgot to do her Potions homework. To0M followed her.  
  
"Hey Diggory! What in the hell are you up to?" a familiar voice came from behind Seanny and Oliver.  
  
Seanny turned around and gave a little smirk. It was Zach obviously. He was now going out with some girl that was in Slytherin and he still was looking over Seanny sometimes. "Nothing Zachary. Now what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Seems like you and you boyfriend are having problems."  
  
"I assure you Zach, Oliver and I are just fine. To0M just told us something that sort of disappointed me."  
  
"Suit yourself. But if you come running to me crying I won't hesitate to say that I told you so."  
  
Seanny rolled her eyes and then said, "Oh shut the bloody hell up Zach!"  
  
Oliver looked at Seanny surprised that she could talk like that. Not once in their whole relationship has she ever used any British slang or curses and that's the first time he heard her say that.  
  
Seanny looked back at him and grinned. "I only talk like that if I'm really pissed off. I think it's because I was hanging around Cedric too much when I was little and seeing him during the holidays."  
  
"Oh," Oliver replied. "That was a bit scary when I heard you say that though."  
  
"I know." Seanny looked down at the floor. "Actually there is something wrong."  
  
Oliver was now paying serious attention to her now that he kissed her for a while. Then when he broke the kiss he asked, "What's wrong, hun?"  
  
"It's about this Cassandra thing. It's sort of reminding me of the thing with Zach that we had two years ago and I don't really want to go through that again. It's like time is repeating itself. And that's really scaring me that it'll break our bond."  
  
"Seanny," Oliver said, sincerely. "Nothing is going to break that bond. For Merlin's sake, Dumbledore said it himself that it can't be broken. And that it's everlasting love we had."  
  
"But what if that isn't true? What if that's only to make me feel better? I'm still a descendant of Ravenclaw and Slytherin."  
  
"Cassandra is coming back to Hogwarts but I don't know if she's going to remember me. I changed so much since I last saw her and I tell you she was really annoying to be with. She was always getting me in trouble one way or another."  
  
Seanny sighed. "I'll take your word for it," she said.  
  
"That's my girl," Oliver said. "So what do you want to do on your birthday?"  
  
"I don't really know. something that's really exciting or something. Kris and everyone else at home aren't coming except my parents since they have school and they are really going nuts with it."  
  
Oliver laughed a little bit and gave Seanny another kiss.  
  
Seanny broke it this time and then said, "You better hurry before you get late to class, Ollie. Everything that you're learning this year is definitely going to be on your N.E.W.T."  
  
"Don't even remind me of that. I barely passed my O.W.L.'s in fifth year," he said.  
  
"Oh don't worry your head off, Ollie."  
  
"But before I go, tell me how many O.W.L.'s you got. Because you never told me since we got back from summer holidays four months ago."  
  
"Uhh…okay. I'll tell you. I got three. It's still less than the five that you got."  
  
Oliver looked at her in a strange way. "You didn't get three it was twice more than that."  
  
Seanny looked at him shocked that he was right. "How…how did you know?"  
  
"Obviously you would have at least one more than me."  
  
Seanny sighed again and then giggled, "You're right now go."  
  
Oliver gave her one final quick kiss and left to Transfiguration.  
  
Seanny was now in the Great Hall by herself with no one in site. It was her free class time because normally she would be helping Professor Marson with the computers but they were working with telescopes that day so the professor told him that she could take a break for a week until he has to go back to the electronic stuff.  
  
She went outside to the Quidditch pitch to watch her friend, Brian play. They were going to go against Slytherin next after Gryffindor. In addition, Brian became a Chaser for the Hufflepuff team the previous year. Seanny sat on the stands and took out her headphones and books before Brian and the rest of the Hufflepuff team knew she was watching them again.  
  
They trusted her to not to tell Oliver about they strategies but they still kept a close watch on her. And she never came when they would be playing her own team, Ravenclaw, the next game.  
  
Seanny put on her headphones and opened the book she was now reading, which was "Go Ask Alice." She seriously didn't like the book but it does teach many lessons to her. Mainly never use drugs and go to parties of people you don't know.  
  
"Seanny, stop acting like you're not watching us practice," Brian said.  
  
Seanny put down her book and said, "I'm not acting. I needed somewhere to read and all the tables in the library were taken."  
  
Brian laughed, heartily, and shook his head. "You are one strange girl, Seanny."  
  
"I know that," Seanny said, taking it as a compliment.  
  
Then Brian shrugged and continued to practice.  
  
"I had to say that this time because last time I almost spilled the beans to Ollie," Seanny thought. "And he still doesn't know that I come out here and watch."  
  
About two hours later Oliver and Seanny met up again at Hog's Head to have a talk about Cassandra and Seanny's party. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"So what do you want for your birthday?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I don't know. Anything from you is great," Seanny replied.  
  
"But I really want to know."  
  
Seanny looked at him and shook her head. "It's not like I'm really desperate to get presents, Oliver. I mean last year you gave me so many things."  
  
"I know. But still…"  
  
"I'll think of it first," Seanny giggled.  
  
"Alright," Oliver said, finally surrendering. He looked a little precautious after he said that.  
  
"Ollie, is something wrong?"  
  
"Everything's fine."  
  
Seanny looked out the window and sighed. "It's about Cassandra isn't it?"  
  
"Why would…?"  
  
"You can't fool me easily anymore, Ollie. It is I could tell."  
  
Oliver looked at the wall and then at Seanny. "She's coming in a week. She changed her plans around."  
  
"I had a feeling that it was going to be this." Seanny looked sad but she didn't notice that she was showing it. "I just don't want it to…"  
  
"I understand, love."  
  
Both of them went back to Hogwarts and they went to their dorms. Not saying another word about Cassandra.  
  
Seanny went to her dorm running with tears in her eyes. She couldn't stand showing this to Oliver. She just couldn't. She went to her four poster bed and laid down. "Don't let this bring you down, Seanny. You made it through when you had this problem with Zach," she told herself.  
  
Cho came inside the room and saw Seanny sad. "Seanny, what's the matter?"  
  
"It's nothing Cho," Seanny muffled into her pillow.  
  
"Okay if you're sure." Cho changed into her pajamas and then went to her bed that was on the other side of the room near the closet. She looked at Seanny again and then said her good nights.  
  
Seanny couldn't sleep at all and she had a test in Muggle Studies the next day. Even though she was a Muggle and that was suppose to be her best subject, it was as if she was in Clifton High School with Kristine. She got up not being able to sleep and went to the Common Room.  
  
She looked in there and there was absolutely no sign of anyone there. So she went to where her keyboard was neatly staying and turned it on. Without her singing she started to play the song that always reminded her of home. Then she heard the door of the Common Room open. She stopped playing and looked to see who it was.  
  
It was Penelope Clearwater. She just came back from her shift from being a prefect. Seanny was also a prefect but she was still in training so nothing she really didn't know what to do at the night shifts. So Penny told her that she would do the shifts for her.  
  
"Seanny, what are you doing in the Common Room?" Penny asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep at all," Seanny replied. "Something happened a while ago."  
  
"Oh I see. But you really shouldn't be up right now. You still have that test tomorrow for Muggle Studies and to give you a little hint, Snape is planning a pop quiz in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Oh man! How did you know that?"  
  
"Hey I just don't patrol all night."  
  
"But don't you go with Percy sometimes?"  
  
"Well not anymore. We broke up."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"We just realized that he doesn't have anything in Common with me. Except that we are the Head Boy and Girl."  
  
"Oh. But who's going out with him right now?"  
  
"Some girl in Gryffindor named Norielle Firebolt. She's in your year actually. And she acts exactly like Percy."  
  
"Eek!"  
  
"But she's a really nice person."  
  
"Oh okay. So could you give me any details on how he is dealing with this breakup."  
  
"Go to bed."  
  
"Aww! Come on. Please?"  
  
"Bed."  
  
Seanny started to grumble and she went back to her dorm and slept. While she was dreaming, she had the weirdest things happening. She wasn't with Oliver anymore. Oliver was with Cassandra and she was with Brian.  
  
She awoke when her room mates started to throw pillows at her to wake her up. "That's the weirdest dream I ever had," Seanny thought. Then she took a pillow and threw one at Cho and one at Emma.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Cho said.  
  
Seanny giggled and went to change into her robes. She decided to skip breakfast and go to Potions. "Ollie will understand," she told herself. While she was walking to class, she stopped when she saw Brian.  
  
He was with his friends from Hufflepuff and they didn't trust Seanny that much when it come to Quidditch. Even if they aren't members of the team. Brian turned around and saw Seanny. "Hey Seanny!" he yelled. He was smiling so much. "She is so hot," he thought.  
  
"Aloha Brian," Seanny said back.  
  
"Aloha?" Brian asked.  
  
"It's Hawaiian for hello or goodbye. I went to Hawaii this past summer so I'm sometimes saying Hawaiian words," she explained.  
  
"Oh," Brian replied. "Going to Potions early?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Believe me if you were in the class with me instead of Slytherin then you would know."  
  
Meanwhile, Oliver was in the Great Hall looking for Seanny. "Where is she?" he asked himself. Then he saw Penelope. "Hey Penny! Do you know where Seanny is?"  
  
"I think she went to Potions early," Penny replied.  
  
"Okay thank you so much!" He went to the dungeons where the classroom was located. And he saw Seanny talking to Brian. Normally he wouldn't be jealous of him talking to her but the way Brian looked at Seanny this time made his blood boil. He went up behind Seanny looking jealously at Brian.  
  
"Uhh…Seanny, your boyfriend is behind you," Brian said.  
  
Seanny turned around and saw that he looked a little upset. "Ollie, what's wrong?" 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I took so long. High school stuff. Anyway thanks for the review, Steph. And now on with the next chappie!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Oliver looked at her. "It's nothing, Seanny." He continued to look at her and then looked down. "I'll see you later."  
  
Seanny looked at him. "I wonder why…" she thought and after a while she followed him. "Ollie, Ollie! Wait up!" she said while running up to him. When she reached him, he didn't really want to talk. "Ollie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he finally said.  
  
Seanny sighed. "All right. If you want to put it that way, Ollie." Seanny took her books and then went to Potions. "I wonder why he was acting like that," Seanny asked herself.  
  
When she arrived to Potions, Seanny was quiet and looking at the wall. It was sort of like she was possessed or something.  
  
"Miss Diggory, are you listening?" Snape asked.  
  
Seanny just sat there not paying attention at all. She looked down and started to cry.  
  
Emma Dobbs who was in the same class as her then asked her, "Seanny what's wrong?"  
  
Seanny looked at her now. "I'm okay. Professor Snape may I go to Madame Pomphrey? I don't feel that good."  
  
Snape stared at her and he was debating with himself if he should let her go or not. Then when he looked into her eyes, he knew that she wasn't kidding around. "Very well Miss Diggory."  
  
Seanny got up and she went to the Hospital Wing.  
  
While she was walking there, she saw Oliver standing near the entrance.  
  
"Ollie, why are you…?" Seanny asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you, love."  
  
Seanny nodded and leaned against the wall next to him. "About Cassandra again?"  
  
"Partly yes and partly no."  
  
"Please don't be vague to me Ollie."  
  
"Part of it was about you with Brian."  
  
"Not this again. I told you nothing happened."  
  
"I want to believe you. But the way that you were giggling…"  
  
"I giggle like that all the time. Besides you know that he was the first person I met that was here. So what about Cassandra?"  
  
"I don't really want to tell you this but she's coming on your Sweet Sixteen?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry I took so long. School work and stuff...you know the whole deal. Anyway next chapter....   
  
Chapter 4   
  
"What? You're not kidding?" Seanny asked, worried.   
  
"Unfortunately…" Oliver replied.   
  
Seanny gave another little sigh. "I guess I'll just learn how to get use to it and be prepared…"   
  
"Seanny…"   
  
Seanny looked at Oliver and gave him a puzzled look.   
  
"Just don't go to your Common Room yet…" Oliver said.   
  
"Okay…"   
  
Oliver took out something and put it on Seanny's right ring finger.   
  
"Another ring?" Seanny asked curiously.   
  
"It's a love ring this time. Professor McGonagall helped me transfigure something into it."   
  
"Oh Ollie, thank you," Seanny said, joyously. She gave him a really long kiss. When she broke the kiss, she just skipped along to her dorm. Forgetting that she had Potions.   
  
She passed the Great Hall and Zach saw her. "Diggory, what are you doing out of your class?"   
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Zach," Seanny said.   
  
"Oh don't play that with me. Seriously what are you doing out of Potions?"   
  
"Crap! I forgot that I had it right now. Thanks for reminding me, Zach." Seanny gave him a little peck on the cheek.   
  
"Ewww…not here, Seanny. I'm a Slytherin Prefect like you're a Ravenclaw."   
  
"What's the matter, Zach? Can't stand it that I can't kiss you on the lips anymore?"   
  
"No."   
  
Seanny giggled and ran back to Potions.   
  
When she got there, Snape didn't look too happy since class has just been dismissed.   
  
"This isn't good," Seanny thought.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Seanny started to shut her eyes really tight that she was not really sure what was going to happen. This really wasn't going to be that good if she's going to be yelled at constantly.  
  
"Miss Diggory, you have missed the whole class time," Snape said.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry," Seanny sadly said. She knew that if this were going to affect her in any way her party wouldn't happen.  
  
"Detention tomorrow," Snape said.   
  
Seanny looked at him surprised that he didn't say anything else. She nodded and left.  
  
She went to the Ravenclaw Quidditch team locker room and changed into her Quidditch robes for practice. Davis wasn't going to get mad at her like he did at the beginning of the year. There isn't that much to Quidditch as it used to be. To Seanny at least.  
  
She went out to the Pitch and flew up to the middle of the field.  
  
"Diggory, why are you late?" Roger asked.  
  
"Why are you calling me by my last name, Roger?" Seanny asked, offended.  
  
"Sorry. But why are you late?"  
  
"Snape kept me after class again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Could we just get this practice over with?"  
  
Therefore, the Ravenclaw team practiced for a long 4 hours. Longer than expected. They came out of the locker rooms exhausted. So each one of the Ravenclaws went to their Common Room. However, Seanny went the Muggle Studies classroom to do something.  
  
Meanwhile, Oliver, Roger, Emma, Brian, Cho, and a lot more people in the school were in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Including Zach though a Slytherin, he was always a kind person to Seanny. They were decorating it for her party. It was agreed that they would have it in the Ravenclaw Common Room. In addition, Seanny wasn't aware of it.  
  
"Okay so we're going to put a lot of banners and stuff?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah, and we're going to put her favorite artists on," Zach said.  
  
"Hey I'm the one who planned this thing, Ontell," Oliver said. "But yeah. And I know that I have to put something that she's going to have to sing since well she was practicing this song all the time."  
  
"Which song?" Brian asked.  
  
"I think it's called 'Right Here Waiting for You' but I'm not really sure," Oliver replied.  
  
"That's the song that she sang to her grandma when she died," Zach said. "I remember she was crying that day and she started to sing it at the funeral."  
  
"Please don't talk about death," Cho said.  
  
"There's only one problem…" Oliver paused.  
  
"What?" everyone asked in unity.  
  
"My ex-girlfriend is coming during the party." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Zach started to laugh hysterically. "Are you friggin' serious?"  
  
Oliver looked at him confused. "What?"  
  
Zach shook his head. He knew that Oliver didn't understand what "friggin'" meant at all. "Never mind. So how are we going to plan this thing?"  
  
"Ummm…" Oliver needed some time to think about it. He wasn't really sure if he was doing all the right things for her party.  
  
Zach smacked himself on his head and he went back to working on the banners that he was hanging up while Oliver was thinking of a response.  
  
While this was all happening, Seanny was in the classroom listening to her CD player. She had her head down in a silent slumber. That is until someone tapped her shoulder waking her up. "Hmm…" she got out.  
  
It was Chris. He came to visit her. But what she didn't know is that Zach invited one of the people that was in the dance team and everyone in the dance team chose him because Kristine was busy at the time.  
  
"CHRIS!!!" Seanny said excitedly. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"  
  
"Whoa! I didn't think you would get this happy. I'm just was on a vacation here and I came to visit you," Chris replied.  
  
"That's weird. Because it's March and you don't have your next vacation until April," Seanny said, suspiciously.  
  
Chris's smile faded since he knew that she was catching on.  
  
Seanny shook her head and put her headphones back on. It was on the song, "Invisible" this time. She fell into another deep slumber and Chris left to look for Zach.  
  
Back at the Ravenclaw Common Room, Zach suddenly remembered that he had to go and get Chris. "Back later dudes," he yelled. Then he went to get Chris.  
  
He went down to the Great Hall and saw that Seanny was there. "Holy crap!" He didn't want to see her just yet. He went down the corridors more and then he found Chris at near the Muggle Studies classroom.  
  
"Hey Chris!" he yelled.  
  
"Yo Zach," Chris replied.  
  
"Did you tell her anything?" Zach asked.  
  
"No. Why would I want to ruin it?"  
  
In the Ravenclaw Common Room, Oliver was getting really annoyed with things.  
  
"What is it now?" Roger asked.  
  
"You're doing that all wrong. Seanny hates having flowers on the chair," Oliver blurted out.  
  
Roger and everyone else groaned and continued to work on everything.  
  
Seanny went to her piano and started to look for her violin. She didn't want to do anything else but practice it. Since she didn't play it since the previous summer. "Where is it?" she asked herself.  
  
She went to the corner of the Muggle Studies classroom and found it. She sighed and took out her wand.  
  
"Accio music stand and sheet music!" she yelled as she waved her wand. The sheet music and everything else flew right in front of her and she put her music on the stand and started playing, "Go the Distance."  
  
She was having so much fun and relief that she was playing her violin that she didn't have any other care in the world now. But then Oliver came in.  
  
"You're playing better now," Oliver said.  
  
Seanny giggled and replied, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just wanted to show you something."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Oliver nodded. He was hoping that no one said anything to her because not everyone was completely done decorating yet in the Common Room. He had to have good timing with showing his surprise.  
  
Now Seanny was so suspicious about this. He normally didn't come and interrupt her with her practicing. It seemed all new to her. "So what is it, Ollie?"  
  
"You'll see…"  
  
Seanny sighed and just continued to follow him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Oliver led her into the Ravenclaw Common Room and smiled.  
  
Seanny looked around and was in shock. She didn't know that he was going to put the lights on or what.  
  
To her surprise, Oliver was just standing there.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she heard from the back of her. It was everyone that was hiding there. She looked at them and she saw Chris.  
  
"Chris!" she exclaimed. "I knew that you were here for something other than vacation." She ran to him and gave him a hug.  
  
Music started to play and the voice of Clay was blasting through the speakers. Seanny was still shocked that Oliver was able to plan all of that and her not knowing at all about it.  
  
"Oh my goodness," she said to Oliver. She was about to kiss him when the song "Bring Me To Life" came on. "How did you know I liked this song, Ollie?"  
  
"Okay I'll admit…I asked Ontell for help. I have no idea how to work with the stereo and I wasn't really sure about the songs that you always liked. I only knew that you liked Clay Aiken and Lea Salonga," Oliver confessed.  
  
Seanny glared at Zach and gave him a hug. Zach was shocked about this of course. He didn't know that was coming. "I know you're thinking of why I'm hugging you, Zach," Seanny said. "And it's because you're such a good friend to me despite our differences."  
  
Zach hesitated and responded to her hug. He sighed and let go of her because Oliver looked like he was going to kill him or something.  
  
Seanny giggled. Then she heard a really annoying sound of someone saying Oliver's name. She looked at Oliver and asked him, "Oliver is that her?" She gulped hoping it wasn't because she could hear the strong Austrian accent.  
  
"Apparently…" Oliver started until everyone saw Cassandra come in and hug Oliver. This sent vicious vibes of jealousy through Seanny. Sort of like the ones that she felt when Zach kept cheating on her over and over again.  
  
She looked away hoping that no one would notice her blast of jealousy. She was so use to Oliver and attached to him that she didn't want to let him go to someone else. And even Dumbledore and Rowena Ravenclaw, herself, said that there's a special magical bond to between Oliver and her.  
  
Suddenly, a baseball went flying right at Seanny. She caught it and looked at the direction it came from. Then someone came out… 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I have to say this....I don't own the song "My Immortal." Yes that song is appearing in this chapter.   
  


_**Chapter 8**_

  
  
Seanny looked at the door and saw her best friend, Kristine. "KRISTINE!" she yelled. "I thought you weren't coming."   
  
"What and miss my best bud's Sweet Sixteen? I think not! I would never do that to you. I told Chris to not say anything about it at all," her best friend replied.   
  
Seanny looked at Chris and took the baseball. There was a little grin on her little face. "Seitz…heads up!" she yelled and threw the ball to her friend who was caught off-guard. The ball went flying and Chris caught it.   
  
"Hey! What was that for?" he asked.   
  
Seanny gave an extremely annoyed sigh and then giggled. "Never mind Chris."   
  
Kristine had a little thing in her hand that looked like a microphone.   
  
"Kris, are you holding a mic?" Seanny asked.   
  
Oliver gave Seanny a hug from behind. "I actually invited her and told Chris not to tell her."   
  
"Ahem," Zach interrupted. "With my help."   
  
Oliver glared at his former archrival. "Okay with Ontell's help."   
  
Seanny shook her head. "You know I actually knew that he would help you out."   
  
Zach rolled his eyes. "I hate that she's gifted with foresight," he thought.   
  
Suddenly there was a scream. It wasn't anyone from the party that's for sure. It seemed that someone was calling out a name. And that name strangely sounded like someone yelling "Oliver!!"   
  
Seanny froze. It can't be her. It just can't. She didn't want her Sweet Sixteen ruined at all.   
  
Her boyfriend looked at her with the same expression she had on her face. They were worried that Cassandra had just come to Hogwarts.   
  
Cassandra, despite her strong Austrian accent, was in Ravenclaw and Professor Flitwick surely has given her the password to get inside. The door opened and some figure came out from inside the doorway.   
  
It was Cassandra.   
  
"Cassie…uhh…hi," Oliver stuttered.   
  
"How did you get in here my little Ollie Wally?" Cassandra said in an annoying Austrian accent.   
  
"Because it's…"   
  
"My birthday," Seanny came out. "Hello. I'm Seanny Diggory and you must be Cassandra if I'm not mistaken," she said politely. Inside Seanny was extremely jealous of Cassandra.   
  
Zach seemed a little entertained at watching Seanny get jealous. He hasn't seen her like this since he went out with Jennifer when they were at WWMS. "I wonder if she's going to punch Cassie?" he thought.   
  
"Ja," Cassandra replied. "I'm her."   
  
Seanny had her wand in her hand. She was so tempted to hex Cassie. But she didn't. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.   
  
It was Kristine. She sensed her best friend's jealousy and thought of a way to get her to stop thinking about it. "Hey Seanny. Why don't you just sing 'My Immortal'?" she asked.   
  
"Okay. Hand me the mic," she said, surrendering to her friend's kindness.   
  
Kristine turned on the Karaoke machine and music started playing. Seanny was sitting on a stool in the middle of the Common Room with her microphone.   
  
"I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me   
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along" she sang out as loud as she can. Oliver was staring at her concerned when she sang out at "But though you're still with me I've been alone all along."   
  
She continued singing the last chorus of the song. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"   
  
She stopped singing and there were tears in her eyes.   
  
"Why is she crying?" Oliver thought to himself.   
  
Cassandra was playing with Oliver's hair in a seductive way and he didn't notice it at all.   
  
Seanny was looking at them, sadness in her eyes. She was keeping something inside her.   
  
"Seanny!" Oliver got up and ran to her.   
  
Seanny turned around and didn't speak to him. She was still crying.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Steph, it seems that you're the only one that reviews this fic. Hmmm...I love you anyway. *huggles*   
  


**Chapter 9**

  
  
Seanny was enraged. She didn't want to admit that she was jealous of Cassandra. She always held it all inside and just did some actions that give signs that she's jealous. Zach knew this of course. He didn't go on with getting dumped by her 20 times without seeing all her signs of jealousy. He actually saw it as a little form of getting to watch a cat fight once in a while. It was wrong, he knew that but it was so amusing.   
  
Seanny walked to the window and looked out it. Out there she saw a little bird that reminded her of herself and she began whistling a tune her mother taught her when she was little.   
  
To0M looked at her friend, "Seanny, are you alright?"   
  
There was no reply. Seanny just kept whistling that tune.   
  
Everyone looked at Seanny. The only ones that knew that she whistled "Hero" when she was jealous was Chris, Kristine, and Zach. So Chris and Kristine ran to Seanny and hugged her.   
  
Kristine whispered into her ear. "You're jealous aren't you?" she asked.   
  
Seanny did a higher pitch in the tune meaning yes.   
  
Chris shook his head and hugged her again. "It's going to be okay, S-girl," he said.   
  
"How in the hell do they know what she's saying?" Brian asked.   
  
"She whistles higher when it's yes and in a weird way when it's no," Zach replied. He was actually smiling at this.   
  
"Seanny…" Oliver was about to run up to her.   
  
"I wouldn't go up if I were you, Wood," Zach said.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because she's upset and she doesn't need your shoulder to cry on right now."   
  
Brian gave a little grin. "She isn't going to cry on Wood's shoulder, eh?" He had a plan that would probably get him with Seanny for a while.   
  
Chris had to think quick before she goes into the next sign of her jealousy came. "Seanny, how about I show you my present to you now?"   
  
Seanny looked at him with her chocolate almond shaped eyes. They were rimmed with tears from crying earlier. "Are you sure you want to give it to me now?" she asked softly.   
  
"Yeah," Chris replied. "All I need is your laptop."   
  
Seanny went away from the window to go to her dorm. She entered it and started talking to herself. "Why did she have to come on my birthday? Not only on my birthday but my Sweet Sixteen," she asked. She grabbed her laptop and went back to the Common Room.   
  
She went to Chris and gave him her laptop. And he was putting a DVD into it. "Seanny, I need a cord."   
  
"Cord? Are you seriously killing me?" she asked, surprised.   
  
Zach looked at her and then yelled out, "Seanny, here!" He threw the cord to her and she caught it.   
  
Chris on the other hand, started connecting everything together so it would go onto the huge screen that was in the Common Room.   
  
"What is that Muggle born doing?" Cassandra asked.   
  
Everyone ignored her. They were wondering themselves.   
  
After about 20 minutes Chris was done. Kristine turned off the lights and the screen turned blue. It was another montage of the past. But this time it was with the song, "I'll Be There For You."   
  
It was going from when Seanny was a little baby and she was playing with Cedric. Then it went to her playing the piano when she was 8 and Kristine was playing with her.   
  
"Is that when we were playing 'Heart and Soul' when Mr. Charsky wasn't looking?" Seanny asked Kristine.   
  
Kristine giggled and nodded.   
  
Then it went to summer when Zach had his pool party and it showed when they were pushing each other into the water.   
  
Seanny, Kristine, Chris, and Zach laughed when the four of them fell into the pool at the same time. Everyone didn't quite understand why they were laughing.   
  
Oliver wasn't watching the montage though. He was staring at Seanny.   
  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The montage kept going and it went to the past summer she went home to visit them. They were on an outdoor stage and then it slowed down.  
  
Chris looked at Seanny and said, "Remember when everyone in the chorus sang this song because Matt was leaving?" Then music started to play. "And I never thought feel this way  
  
And as far as I'm concerned  
  
Glad I got the chance to say  
  
That I do believe I love you," he sang. Chris had a lot of practice since the last time she saw him.  
  
"And if I should ever go away," Kristine sang. "Well, then close your eyes and try to feel  
  
The way we do today  
  
And then if you can remember"  
  
"Keep smiling," Zach sang. "Keep shining  
  
Knowing you will always count on me for sure"  
  
"That's what friends are for…" Zach, Kristine, Chris, and Seanny sang together.  
  
"The good times, the bad times…" Seanny sang.  
  
"I'll be on your side forevermore  
  
That's what friends are for," they sang.  
  
They continued the song to the end.  
  
"I can't believe you sang that song like we did in the summer," Seanny said to Chris.  
  
Chris shrugged in an adorable way that could get any girl wooing with anticipation. "I still got it…" he said.  
  
Oliver looked at Seanny with saddened eyes. She seemed so happy when she was with her friends. He tried to get up but Cassandra held him down. "I don't want to be with you, Cassie!" he yelled.  
  
Seanny looked at him wide eyed. She tried to believe what she just heard Oliver say but she couldn't bring herself up to doing it.  
  
Kristine hugged her and then asked, "Seanny, want to sing 'Come on in out of the Rain?"  
  
Seanny's face lit up and she replied, "Sure."  
  
"You said you believed that we'd  
  
Find love together happily  
  
After all the wrong I've done  
  
You feel that I'm still the one  
  
To give your loving to  
  
So bring it home to you" she sang. "You told me that you'd love me if I'd ever change  
  
Welcome me into your arms again  
  
Come on in out of the rain, hey  
  
There's a place in your heart to love me again  
  
Happiness and joy you bring  
  
When you call my name  
  
Come on in out of the rain  
  
I loved no one but you  
  
But I strayed, I know I made you blue  
  
You spoke unto my very soul  
  
You warmed my heart that once was cold  
  
Now I'm so glad to know   
  
You told me that you'd love me if I'd ever change  
  
Welcome me into your arms again  
  
Come on in out of the rain, hey  
  
There's a place in your heart to love me again  
  
Happiness and joy you bring  
  
When you call my name  
  
Come on in out of the rain   
  
Some people spend a lifetime looking for love  
  
And I had love right here all the time  
  
Why did I try to deny it  
  
Deep inside I just couldn't fight it  
  
You turned my life around  
  
The love I lost is found  
  
So let the rain come down"  
  
By the time she sang "So let the rain come down," water started to pour down as if it was rain itself.  
  
"You told me that you'd love me if I'd ever change  
  
Welcome me into your arms again  
  
Come on in out of the rain, hey  
  
There's a place in your heart to love me again  
  
Happiness and joy you bring  
  
When you call my name  
  
Come on in out of the rain   
  
(Come on in out of the rain)  
  
Ooooo-oh-ooo, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
(Come on in out of the rain)   
  
Baby, come out of the rain" she finished the song, relieved that she was done. She was a little wet from the part when the water came down.  
  
Oliver tried to run up to her but she stopped him. "Ollie, I'm not sure about my feelings for you right now so it isn't best to talk to me right now," Seanny told him.  
  
Oliver looked at her devistated. He never heard Seanny say that to him at all. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Seanny looked at him sadly and turned around. She truly didn't want to tell him that but it was what she thought was right. "I'm sorry Ollie," she thought.  
  
Kristine yelled to her, while music started to play. It was the song "Stop" but they never sang to it. Just danced. Seanny got up and went to dance with her friends.  
  
She was having so much fun that she forgot about her feelings at that moment. After the fun dance, the party was over. But she didn't want her friends to leave her at all. "Guys, want me to go with you to the hotel or something?" she asked.  
  
Chris looked at her strangely and nodded. "Sure."  
  
Seanny smiled and then hugged him. She really wanted to go with them.  
  
With a flash, Zach came back with a car that Kristine and Chris rented. Since Chris was 18 and everyone was only 16, he got to drive. Chris was a senior in CHS while everyone was a sophomore. (Quick A/N: He was a helper when they were in WWMS and so it made it seem that he was the same age as Seanny.)  
  
Seanny was in the car and she saw that there was a CD player in the front of the car. "Hey Chris. Could I put a CD in the player?"  
  
Chris looked at her, smiling. "Sure hon."  
  
So she took out her favorite CD and put it in there. In an instant the song, "The Way" started playing.  
  
Kristine giggled then said, "You had to choose that Clay Aiken CD, didn't you?"  
  
Seanny looked at her best friend, "Of course."  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver looked around the whole Ravenclaw Common Room. He unfortunately was the one left to clean up. Zach went with Seanny to the hotel. "I really did it this time," he said to himself.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Oliver?" a feminine voice came. He knew it had to be Cassandra.  
  
"I'm talking to myself, Cassandra. Because of you coming and getting all mushy around me, my girlfriend got angry with me," Oliver said, coldly.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought I was your girlfriend."  
  
"You were, Cassandra. But I'm in love with Seanny now. Her and I have a special bond together and it was done by Rowena Ravenclaw herself…"  
  
"But Rowena Ravenclaw is dead," Cassandra interrupted.  
  
Oliver looked at her, no emotions showing on his face other than anger. "Seanny is the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. She is also the descendant of Salazaar Slytherin so I never had the intention to try and get her angry at me."  
  
"So she's a Slytherin?"  
  
~*~  
  
Seanny laid on the bed, face in the pillow. Chris said that he would sleep on the floor since there were only 2 beds there. And Zach took the chair that looked like a couch.  
  
"Seanny, are you okay?" Kristine asked, sleepily.  
  
Seanny mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"What?" Kristine got out of her bed and walked over to her best friend.  
  
Seanny's face was stained with tears. "I…miss…Oliver," she said, through her tears.  
  
Chris and Zach were watching her cry. Her nor Kristine knew that they were still awake playing video games.  
  
"You'll be okay, S-girl," Zach said.  
  
"S-girl?" Chris, Kristine, and Seanny asked in unison.  
  
"New nickname for you," Zach replied, coming over to her and hugging her. "Just sleep and you'll be better tomorrow."  
  
Seanny grinned and nodded. She laid back down and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Kristine looked at both the boys, curiously. "I thought you two were asleep."  
  
Chris looked at Kristine, laughing. "We were playing video games. Now both of you have to sleep also. I'll watch over Seanny in case she wakes up."  
  
So both Zach and Kristine went to where they were sleeping.  
  
Chris sat there the whole night watching over her. In place of what Oliver would normally do if she had a nightmare of some kind.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver sat in To0M's room asking for help.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he asked.  
  
To0M looked at her older brother, sadly. She didn't know if she should get involved or not. She did want both Seanny and Oliver together.  
  
"I have a plan to help you, Ollie," she said, assuring him.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the HUGE cliffy. I have alot of things to do lately. And something big is going to happen in the next chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Seanny awoke hearing the songs of Chris's CD of Eminem. "Heesh! Could you turn that thing off?" she moaned into her pillow.

Chris ignored at what she just said. Instead he just asked, "Feeling better?"

Seanny nodded and got up. "I have to go back to school…" She took her things and looked at the clock. It was almost noon time.

Chris looked at her, stunned. He knew she loved her school but she didn't seem like the type of person she use to be.

Seanny took her things and went out of the hotel, looking for someone that was part of the Wizardry World. She was going to use the floo network to go back to Hogwarts. And she found a friend of her uncle there.

"Miss Diggory, what are you doing here?" Mr. Marks, a consultant of her Uncle Amos, asked.

"Oh hello Mr. Marks. I was staying somewhere with one of my friends from America. But I really have to get back to Hogwarts. By any chance do you have the Floo Network or know someone that has it?" Seanny asked, politely.

Mr. Marks quirked an eyebrow at her. And then nodded. "Yes I do have the Floo Network. Follow me…" he said.

Seanny followed him, eagerly. She really wanted to just get back to her own comfortable bed where she felt better about things.

Mr. Marks led her into an alley and told her that there was some floo power in the shop at the end.

Seanny smiled and thanked him. She sprinted to the shop and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Oliver and To0M were looking at songs that were sung by Clay Aiken.

"Are you sure that this will work, To0M?" Oliver asked.

To0M sighed, calmly, then proceeded to nod. "Yes Ollie. I know Seanny. And she'll love it when you sing this song to her. Since she kept playing it in my ears when I was in Diagon Alley with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's better than her listening to Italian music though. That's drives me nuts most of the time."

Oliver gave her a suspicious look then said, "Okay."

Seanny landed into the Great Hall and it was empty. Not a sound was heard throughout the gigantic room. She took a look around for anyone but then just quietly and quickly walked back up to her dorm.

"It's so good to be back in this dorm," she whispered to herself.

A chill came into the air and she felt the presence of either Rowena Ravenclaw or Salazar Slytherin. Seanny couldn't really tell. A male form appeared in front of her. It was Salazar Slytherin.

"What do you want?" Seanny asked, nastily. She never had a liking to her Slytherin side. Even if she didn't reach the peak that it showed.

Salazar Slytherin floated closer to her and touched her hair. Seanny, in turn, shivered at his touch. Normally she didn't shiver, but since it was Slytherin she did.

"I just came to take over your body," he told her.

Seanny looked shocked. "What?!"

Salazar smirked and then mumbled a spell that made Seanny fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up.


End file.
